La fin du voyage
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Grace partit et Danny à sa suite. Alors, Steve décida de les suivre et une longue errance commença. Steve/Danny


**Titre :** La fin d'un voyage

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** PG

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** Hawaii Five-0

**Pairing :** Steve/Danny + Grace + Rachel + Kono + Chin + Lori (et une touche de Kono/Fong)

**Résumé :** Grace partit et Danny à sa suite. Alors, Steve décida de les suivre et une longue errance commença.

**Bêta :** Azh '

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Un Samedi matin, Steve trouva Rachel sur son pas de porte. En entendant frapper, il avait pensé que c'était Chin et Malia qui étaient en avance pour le barbecue de midi. Ce n'était pas le cas. Elle lui demanda si Danny était ici et il lui répondit qu'il était sur le lanaï. Il continua à préparer la viande en marinade pendant qu'ils parlèrent. Malgré la porte vitrée fermée, il pouvait deviner que Danny était malheureux de ce que son ex-femme avait à lui annoncer. Il haussa même la voix durant un instant et malgré cela, Steve ne comprit pas de quoi ils parlaient. A la fin, le blond ferma les yeux, eut les épaules qui s'affaissèrent un peu, mais il finit par accepter. Il disait que le SEAL avait ses « visages », mais la manière de bouger de Danny était tout aussi parlante. Il ne savait ce que le blond pouvait bien accepter, mais c'était à contrecœur. Grace avait certainement une compétition de tennis qui l'empêcherait de voir son père le prochain week-end.

Il ne put pas lui en parler après le départ de Rachel, car Kono était arrivée avec Fong à cet instant. Visiblement, leur flirt devenait plus sérieux, si elle pensait comme cela qu'il pouvait être son « plus un » aux repas d'équipe. Danny sembla ailleurs toute la journée. Il voyait bien que cela n'allait pas et que sa discussion avec son ex-femme le travaillait toujours. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, qu'ils purent enfin se retrouver seuls. Danny était assis sur le canapé, l'esprit bien loin d'eux, quand Steve lui tendit une bière le faisant sursauter. Il savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux le laisser décider de quand il parlerait de ce qui s'était passé plutôt que le forcer à le faire, alors il attendit. Il n'eut pas longtemps à patienter.

- Je vais partir, Steve, murmura-t-il doucement, sans rien ajouter de plus pendant un long moment.

- De quoi tu parles ? Reste dormir, c'est plus simple. Il y a toujours ton casque, au pire.

- Ce n'est pas ça, finit-il par reprendre. Stan part pour Londres dans quatre mois. Rachel va le suivre avec Grace.

Un '_Oh_' silencieux échappa à Steve. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela, mais c'était évident que Danny devrait peut-être partir un jour. Il était venu à Hawaï pour sa fille et… Il en partirait pour la suivre ailleurs. Il n'avait simplement jamais envisagé que Grace puisse partir.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda-t-il, le plus calmement.

- Je n'en sais rien. Rachel disait que ses parents étaient prêts à m'appuyer pour un poste à Scotland Yard, que si tu me faisais un dossier correct, je pourrais être accepté là-bas.

- Je le ferai, promit Steve, et Demmings écrira aussi quelque chose d'élogieux.

- J'ai pas envie de partir, murmura le blond si doucement que son coéquipier crut qu'il avait rêvé durant un instant, avant d'entendre un sanglot. Je peux pas vivre sans mon petit singe, mais… J'aime notre Ohana, j'aime ce qu'on est en train de construire tous les deux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me forcent à choisir entre ma fille et toi ?

Steve l'attira contre lui, sans aucune hésitation. Après avoir passé des mois à se tourner autour, à regarder ailleurs, ils avaient fini par sauter le pas et sortir ensemble. Ca ne faisait que trois mois, mais quelque part, passer son temps à travailler ensemble depuis trois ans et demi, et être même durant leur temps libre ensemble faisait qu'ils avaient la sensation qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis bien plus longtemps.

- Danny… Tu as dit Londres, c'est ça ? Commença-t-il doucement. La Navy américaine a des accords avec la marine anglaise pour avoir des garnisons en Europe. Je vais demander à réaffecter le service et être nommé là-bas. D'accord ?

Le blond le regardait comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

- Tu… Tu es sérieux ? C'est… C'est à l'autre bout du monde. Ce n'est pas Hawaï, Bébé.

Steve haussa les épaules.

- C'est là où toi et Grace serez.

Et les choses auraient pu s'arrêter là. Sauf que si Danny trouva du travail sans aucun problème, Steve lui, fut muté à Malte, bien loin de l'Angleterre. Dès qu'il avait une permission, il s'envolait pour Londres où il passait son peu de temps avec Danny et Grace, quand ils le pouvaient. En presque un an, ils ne se virent que vingt-cinq jours. Mais, ils échangeaient plusieurs mails par jour, certains étant même de Grace. Toutes les semaines, le dimanche soir, après que Danny avait redéposé sa fille ses week-end de garde, ils parlaient une demi-heure au téléphone de tout et de rien. Surtout pas de boulot. Beaucoup d'eux deux, de ce qu'ils avaient vu, pourquoi ils avaient pensé à l'autre. Alors que Steve était sur le point de pouvoir obtenir sa mutation plus près, Rachel annonça qu'ils partaient à nouveau. Pour la Chine, cette fois-ci.

Le brun mentit à Danny en lui disant qu'il arriverait peut-être à être muté à Shanghai. Il savait parfaitement que ce serait impossible. Il n'avait pas le bon profil pour cela. Il dût se contenter d'être au Japon. Et les voyages en avion continuèrent. Les mails et les appels aussi. C'était toujours Steve qui venait, car il avait dit à Danny qu'il devait garder son argent pour Grace et lui. Il dépensait peu en dehors de la base. Il était nourri, logé et blanchi, alors… Il ne lui restait plus que ses loisirs. Des cartes téléphoniques pour appeler Danny. L'argent qui restait servait à payer les voyages et les présents qu'il ramenait systématiquement à Grace. Danny refusait qu'il lui achète quelque chose, alors il prenait des photos, beaucoup de photos et il les lui envoyait. Un sourire, le cadeau pour sa fille en avant première, le levé du soleil, n'importe quoi pourvu que cela lui permette de vivre un peu avec lui. En deux ans et demi, au Japon, il ne le vit que quarante jours. Il avait été blessé et n'avait pas pu quitter la base comme il l'aurait voulu. Durant sa convalescence, Chin et Kono étaient venus.

La Force 5-0 allait bien. Ils avaient recruté trois autres personnes et ils la dirigeaient ensemble, même si cela avait fait grincer bien des dents à l'idée que quelqu'un d'aussi inexpérimenté que Kono le fasse. Bizarrement, Fryer avait pris leur défense et leur avait même filé un coup de main. Officiellement, ils venaient présenter leur fonctionnement à la police de Tokyo. En réalité, ils avaient pressé le Gouverneur d'accepter cette demande du Japon, car ils craignaient que Steve ne soit à bout de nerf. Ce dernier le niait, mais ce qui avait amené à sa blessure était indéniablement un moment d'inattention de sa part. Ils savaient combien son choix de partir d'Hawaï était dur. Ils se doutaient que ne pas avoir pu voir sa sœur une seule fois en bientôt cinq ans jouait aussi. Eux-mêmes… C'était la première fois depuis le départ pour l'Angleterre qu'ils se revoyaient autrement que par Skype ou le logiciel plus sophistiqué –mais parfaitement similaire- de la Navy. Lori, une fois, était passée en Chine pour son travail et, après avoir passée quelques jours avec Danny après leurs heures de boulot, elle était venue durant un week-end pour le voir. Mary avait même dit à Kono qu'elle espérait pouvoir bouger sur les long-courriers vers l'Asie pour voir à nouveau son frère.

L'ex-surfeuse eut un instant d'arrêt en le voyant entrer dans le mess où on les avait installé en attendant son arrivée. Il… Steve avait retrouvé son aspect militaire, un visage neutre, sa coupe plus courte qu'à son départ. Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas différent d'avant, car en les voyant il eut ce sourire que Danny qualifiait toujours de débile. Un sourire qui disait qu'il était heureux d'être à la maison, même si ce n'était que par leur présence. Celui-ci s'élargit encore en découvrant que Malia avait donné des malasadas faits maison pour lui à Chin. Oui, Hawaï était un peu là à cet instant et il commença à parler avec eux en Hawaïen. Les deux cousins connaissaient bien mieux la langue que lui, mais il se débrouillait plutôt bien. En voyant ça, Kono se souvint d'une remarque de Lori : il s'accrochait à tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler la maison pour ne pas craquer. Elle avait eu les honneurs de sa chambre et dans celle-ci elle avait pu voir un véritable hymne à l'archipel, remplie de photos de lieux, de proches et par dessus tout des photos de Grace et Danny. Steve lui avait expliqué que le blond lui en envoyait une nouvelle après chaque week-end avec sa fille. A cause de cela, il pouvait changer régulièrement de photos sur sa table de nuit. Un peu comme s'il vivait avec eux, avait-elle deviné.

Quand Chin alla leur chercher de quoi boire, l'ex-bleue finit par poser la question qui la turlupinait depuis que leur ancienne collègue lui avait parlé de tout ça.

- Est-ce que ça vaut le coup, Steve ? Est-ce que… Tu es heureux, malgré tout ?

Elle s'attendait quelque part à ce qu'il se referme ou nie totalement qu'il puisse exister un problème. Mais qu'il le reconnaissait, ça… Elle ne l'aurait pas cru possible.

- C'est mieux que rien, Kono. Ce n'est pas satisfaisant, mais c'est mieux que ne pas le voir du tout. J'arrive à avoir une semaine de permission tous les trois mois à peu près. C'est mieux que si j'étais resté à Hawaï.

Elle hocha la tête lentement. Le sourire que Steve avait voulu rassurant n'était jamais monté jusqu'à ses yeux et cela la terrorisait. Peut-être que oui, cela allait finir par être trop pour lui.

* * *

Le couperet tomba deux mois plus tard. Stan partait encore. Pour la Russie, cette fois-ci. Et Steve fit encore une demande de mutation. Il revint à Malte, malgré sa demande. Ce fut un officier chargé des changements d'affectation qui finit par lui expliquer ce qu'il en était. Il n'était pas prioritaire sur les postes qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient, car il n'était pas marié avec Danny. Steve hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien. C'était… Ce n'était pas surprenant. Le fait qu'ils soient deux hommes jouaient peut-être aussi, mais savoir avec certitude la chose se trouvait être moins douloureux que faire des supputations à n'en plus finir.

Lors de sa visite suivante à Danny –ce n'était pas un week-end avec Grace normalement, mais il n'avait pas pu avoir sa permission à un autre moment, et Rachel avait accepté qu'elle passe le Samedi avec eux- il en parla à son petit-ami. Il lui dit la vérité, que s'il voulait bien toujours qu'il essaye de se rapprocher, alors, s'il vous plait Daniel John Williams me feriez vous l'honneur de m'épouser ? Cela faisait six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et ils n'avaient eu que cinquante-six heures à eux. Danny accepta, même si en plus de six ans, il avait vu Steve moins de quatre-vingt-dix jours. Ils n'avaient pas « vécu » ensemble un trimestre en six ans et durant les trois années qui suivirent, ils ne se virent pas plus de soixante jours. Mais, si vous demandiez aux collègues du couple, chaque fois qu'ils regardaient leurs anneaux de mariage, chaque fois, un sourire leur venait.

Presque dix ans après le début de leur errance, Stan revint à Hawaï avec Rachel, Grace, Charlie et Danny. Ce dernier réintégrât immédiatement la Force 5.0. Le Gouverneur était même prêt à lui donner sa proche équipe en binôme avec Steve. Sauf qu'il ne fut pas muté sur son île natale, mais à Annapolis pour former les nouvelles recrues. A quarante-six ans, il avait visiblement fait son temps sur le terrain. Quand il avait demandé à nouveau à être en disponibilité, celle-ci lui avait été refusée. Une nouvelle guerre se préparait au Proche-Orient et ils avaient besoin de tous les talents pour déjouer les nouveaux terroristes. Le Gouverneur intervint à la demande de Danny, mais rien n'était entendable par les bureaucrates de Washington. Alors, Steve recommença à attendre la prochaine perm. La seule vraie différence était qu'il voyait Mary régulièrement. Pour la première fois depuis une décennie, il voyait, il côtoyait régulièrement quelqu'un qui n'était ni Danny, ni Grace et qui comptait pour lui.

* * *

Sa première permission fut pour les dix-huit ans de Grace. Elle était devenue une belle jeune femme et d'ici quelques mois, elle partirait pour l'Université. L'idée brisait le cœur de son père, mais cela n'étonnait pas grand monde. Les cartons de Danny n'étaient pas réellement défaits se rendit-il compte en rentrant chez lui. Depuis leur mariage -ils avaient fait cela à la sauvette à l'ambassade américaine en Russie avec Grace, Rachel et Charlie de présent, mais aussi Kono, Chin, Malia, Mary et Kamekona qui les regardaient depuis une webcam sur l'écran du bureau- tout ce qui appartenait à Steve était aussi à Danny. Alors quand il était rentré, Steve avait logiquement fait remarquer qu'il avait déjà une maison où vivre. Mais son mari ne l'avait pas réellement investie. Il était encore sur le départ, vers là où Grace irait fait ses études universitaires. Là où Steve ne pourrait toujours pas le rejoindre après onze ans de couple et presque quatre ans de mariage.

Ce jour-là, il prit sa décision.

* * *

Steve revint presque quatre mois plus tard, à deux mois de la rentrée universitaire de Grace et à vingt-quatre heures du mariage de Kono et Fong. Il arriva simplement avec son barda de marin sur l'épaule. Il savait que Danny devait déjà rechercher un nouvel appartement, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il possède autant de magazines de location. Grace avait été acceptée dans plusieurs facs et elle lui avait demandé d'attendre qu'ils se voient pour qu'elle lui dise où elle irait. Elle n'avait pas encore renvoyé sa réponse définitive et elle voulait le faire avec eux deux.

Kono avait proposé à la jeune fille de passer la nuit d'avant mariage avec elle, à l'hôtel et Steve et Danny se retrouvèrent seuls. Il se demanda dans quelle mesure la future mariée ne l'avait pas fait volontairement pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Ce fut sur le lanaï qu'il aborda la question.

- Tu sais… Je… On va fêter nos quatre ans de mariage bientôt et on a jamais vécu ensemble, Danno. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, ni la mienne, ajouta-t-il en faisant signe à Danny de le laisser finir. On a toujours fait du mieux que l'on pouvait, mais j'ai plus envie d'être marié et de ne jamais voir mon mari au réveil.

Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, ne sachant pas réellement comment le blond allait réagir à la suite.

- Alors, voilà. Je ne suis pas en perm. J'ai quitté la Navy. Maintenant, il te reste juste à me dire où nous partons pour les études de Grace, si… Si tu veux toujours de moi même constamment ici.

Il s'était attendu à une réponse, mais pas au regard choqué de son époux.

- Tu… Tu as démissionné, Bébé ? Oh… C'est… Wha. Mais, c'est la Navy, c'est des SEALs dont tu es parti.

Steve haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être que toi et Grace valez bien plus pour moi que la Navy ? Proposa-t-il, incertain de savoir si Danny était étonné qu'il ait pu le faire ou perturbé à l'idée de vivre à temps plein avec lui.

- C'est… Wha… Grace va être si heureuse, Steve. Elle… Elle voulait choisir une fac vers Annapolis.

Le brun eut un rire désabusé. C'était évidemment ça. Au moment où ils auraient pu être ensemble, lui était parti. Il retrouverait bien un boulot à faire là-bas.

- On pourra être plus proche, comme ça, sans se soucier de la proximité de la base, commença-t-il.

- Attends, tu ne comprends pas, Steve. Elle voulait y être, car tu y étais. Pour qu'on soit enfin ensemble. Son premier choix, c'était ici. L'université d'Hawaï. Si tu es là… On ne part plus, conclut-il dans un éclat de joie.

Steve le regarda stupéfait, avant de se joindre à lui parmi les rires. Ils allaient enfin être à la maison. Enfin ensemble. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Danny avait commencé à parler, lui expliquant que demain, ils pourraient parler au Gouverneur pendant la réception de Kono, qu'ils pourraient travailler sur la maison et surtout finir par réparer la voiture du père de Steve. Et tout ce que celui-ci pouvait voir, c'était son mari heureux à l'idée de partager à nouveau tous ses jours et toutes ses nuits.

* * *

Steve McGarrett était parti d'Hawaï à quinze ans, après l'assassinat maquillé en accident de Doris McGarrett, sa mère. John, son père, avait estimé qu'il était plus prudent d'envoyer au loin ses deux enfants. Entre ce jour-ci et sa mort, son fils et sa fille ne firent que passer, jamais plus de deux jours. Mais il fallut attendre que Steve eut presque cinquante ans, un époux qu'il avait suivi à travers le monde pendant plus de dix ans, une belle-fille belle comme une princesse d'autrefois, une Ohana aimante et un cœur enfin en paix pour qu'enfin, Steve rentre définitivement à la maison.

C'était la fin du voyage pour eux.

Fin.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
